The present invention relates to a vehicle bumper, and more particularly to a push bumper apparatus configured to be coupled to a vehicle in front of an existing bumper system, such as the type used on law enforcement vehicles. Push bumpers are often used to push stalled or disabled vehicles out of the way.
Conventional push bumpers are typically coupled with bolts or screws to an existing vehicle bumper. This requires making holes in the existing bumper, often through a structural member of the bumper, or at least making holes though the bumper cover or fascia to gain access to any preexisting holes. Such installation results in permanent damage to the existing bumper and/or fascia, which reduces the vehicle's resale value or requires costly repair before resale. Moreover, installation that requires making holes in the existing vehicle bumper or fascia is often a time-consuming and therefore relatively expensive proposition. Furthermore, coupling a push bumper directly to an existing vehicle bumper with bolts or screws can result in a concentration of force from the push bumper to relatively small areas of the existing bumper.
According to an illustrative embodiment, a push bumper apparatus of the present invention is configured to be coupled to a vehicle including a bumper, a frame assembly positioned in longitudinally spaced relation to the bumper, and a fascia positioned in longitudinally spaced relation in front of the bumper. The push bumper apparatus includes at least one push member, a front clamping member including a first clamping surface configured to face a front surface of one of the bumper and the frame assembly, and a rear clamping member including a second clamping surface configured to face a rear surface of one of the bumper and the frame assembly. A fastener connects the front clamping member and the rear clamping member such that the one of the bumper and the frame assembly is clamped between the first clamping surface and the second clamping surface. A support member is configured to secure one of the front clamping member and the rear clamping member to the push member without requiring new openings to be formed through any of the bumper, the frame assembly, and the fascia.
Illustratively, the at least one push member comprises a first vertical push member, and a second vertical push member is positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first vertical push member. A connecting member is coupled to and extends between the first and second vertical push members. The connecting member illustratively comprises a horizontal shelf configured to receive at least one accessory thereon. Further, a speaker bracket illustratively extends downwardly from the shelf.
Further illustratively, the support member is configured to pass through a pre-existing opening formed within the fascia.
Illustratively, the first and second vertical push members are releasably coupled to the connecting members such that the lateral spacing between the first and second vertical push members may be varied by replacing the connecting member with a second connecting member having a different width.
Illustratively, the frame assembly includes a laterally extending cross-frame member, the first clamping surface of the front clamping member being configured to face a front surface of the cross-frame member, and the second clamping surface of the rear clamping member being configured to face a rear surface of the cross-frame member, such that the cross-frame member is clamped therebetween.
Further illustratively, a breakaway coupling is coupled to the support member and is configured to disconnect the push member from the one of the front clamping member and the rear clamping member upon the application of a predetermined force to the push member.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a push bumper apparatus of the present invention is configured to be coupled to a frame assembly of a vehicle, the vehicle including a bumper positioned in longitudinally spaced relation to the frame assembly, and a fascia positioned in longitudinally spaced relation in front of the bumper. The push bumper apparatus includes a push member, a coupler configured to be supported by the frame assembly, and a lower support member configured to secure the coupler to the push member and extending vertically below the bumper from the coupler to the push member. An upper support member is configured to secure the coupler to the push member and extends vertically above the bumper from the coupler to the push member.
Illustratively, the coupler includes a front clamping member including a first clamping surface configured to face a front surface of the frame assembly, and a rear clamping member including a second clamping surface configured to face a rear surface of the frame assembly. A fastener connects the front clamping member and the rear clamping member such that the frame assembly is clamped intermediate the front clamping surface and the rear clamping surface.
Illustratively, the push member includes a first vertical push member, the push bumper apparatus further including a second vertical push member positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first vertical push member, and a connecting member coupled to and extending between the first and second vertical push members.
Illustratively, the lower support member passes through a first pre-existing opening formed within the fascia, and the upper support member passes through a second pre-existing opening formed within the fascia in spaced relation to the first pre-existing opening.
According to a further illustrative embodiment, a push bumper apparatus of the present invention is configured to be coupled to a frame assembly of a vehicle, the vehicle including a bumper positioned in longitudinally spaced relation to the frame assembly, and a fascia positioned in longitudinally spaced relation in front of the bumper. The push bumper apparatus includes a first push member, a second push member positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first push member, a first clamping member including a first clamping surface configured to face a first frame surface of the frame assembly, and a second clamping member including a second clamping surface configured to face a second frame surface of the frame assembly. A fastener connects the first clamping member and the second clamping member such that the frame assembly is clamped between the first clamping surface and the second clamping surface. A first support arm is configured to couple the first clamping member to the first push member, and a second support arm is configured to couple the first clamping member to the second push member, the second support arm position being positioned in laterally spaced relation to the first support arm.
Illustratively, the push bumper apparatus further includes a connecting member extending between the first and second push members, the first and second push members being releasably coupled to the connecting member such that the lateral spacing between the first and second push members may be varied by replacing the connecting member with a second connecting member having a different width.
Illustratively, the frame assembly includes a laterally extending cross-frame member, the first clamping surface of the first clamping member being configured to face a front surface of the cross frame member, and the second clamping surface of the second clamping member being configured to face a rear surface of the cross-frame member, such that the cross-frame member is clamped therebetween.
Further illustratively, the first and second support arms are configured to pass through pre-existing openings formed within the fascia.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment, a push bumper of the present invention is configured to be coupled to a frame assembly of a vehicle, the vehicle including a bumper positioned in longitudinally spaced relation to the frame assembly, and a fascia positioned in longitudinally spaced relation in front of the bumper. The push bumper apparatus includes a first push member, a second push member positioned in spaced relation to the first push member, and a connecting member having a first end connected to the first push member and a second end connected to the second push member. A coupler is configured to couple the first and second push members to the vehicle frame assembly.
Illustratively, the first and second push members are coupled to the vehicle frame assembly without requiring new openings to be formed in any of the bumper, the frame assembly, and the fascia.
Further illustratively, the coupler comprises a front clamping member including a first clamping surface configured to face a front surface of the frame assembly, and a rear clamping member including a second clamping surface configured to face a rear surface of the frame assembly. A fastener connects the front clamping member and the rear clamping member such that the frame assembly is clamped intermediate the front clamping surface and the rear clamping surface.
Further illustratively, the frame assembly includes a laterally extending cross-frame member, the first clamping surface of the front clamping member being configured to face a front surface of the cross-frame member, and the second clamping surface of the rear clamping member being configured to face a rear surface of the cross-frame member, such that the cross-frame member is clamped therebetween.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.